


“This is only for me to see and know about.”

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [31]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Canon but not canon, Dirty Talk, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, kinda blow job, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: Sakusa has a long-time crush on Ushijima.They are at the All Japan training camp, Sakusa gets horny.He masturbates.Ushijima finds him. 😏
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305
Comments: 16
Kudos: 261





	“This is only for me to see and know about.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is in celebration of finally having a chapter based around my baby and daddy Sakusa Kiyoomi 
> 
> Enjoy

From the moment Sakusa saw Ushijima in the gymnasium’s toilet, he knew he felt something different. Something he’s never felt before. Every time he thought of the ace’s face, his face would turn a bright red and a small smile would rest on his lips. As Sakusa got older, he knew what he felt for Ushijima was not normal. Going through his puberty he had many dreams about the tall, broad spiker. Dreams of him kissing down his chest, wrapping his lips around his nipples and the feeling of Ushijima’s freshly cleaned hand entering him. Most days he woke up with an erection, it started to frustrate him. He disliked the feeling he got when he thought of the ace, in the past it was cute and bearable now it’s just constant erections. 

“You made it into All Japan.” Ushijima says, his deep voice slightly startling the raven, he quickly turned around.  
“Yeah.” Sakusa answered, his body heating up due to the small gap between him and the Shiratorizawa’s ace. Momentarily their hands brush against each other, Sakusa instantly moves his hands. Not because he thought Ushijima was dirty, it just made his body feel weird.  
“Sorry I know you are funny about cleanliness.” Wakatoshi apologies, placing his hands into his pockets to prevent it happening again. Silence falls upon them again, all that can be heard in the back is the loud mouth Bokuto greeting everyone. 

“Well done for becoming one of the top aces.” Ushijima compliments. “I hope to face you again, Sakusa. I want to see how much you improved.” He adds, Sakusa glances at him for a second. A playful smile rests on the olive-haired ace’s lips as he looked up at the high ceilings of the gymnasium.  
“I will receive all your serves.” Sakusa replies, his uncaring, nonchalant tone not complimenting his threat.  
“Let’s see if you can. If you’re lucky enough.” Ushijima responds, patting the younger ace’s shoulder and walking off to get ambushed by Bokuto’s loudness. 

Sakusa's face burns a bright red as he feels the spot the handsome ace tapped, he recalls the feeling, closing his eyes and picturing the scenario again.  
“Kiyoomi! You’re here… why are you smiling?” Atsumu, the obnoxious, annoying setter, greets bringing his hand down on Sakusa's shoulder. Luckily the ace moves away before he could touch him with his nasty hands.  
“Don’t touch me.” Kiyoomi scrunches up his face in disgust, just imagining how dirty the setter was.  
“I just washed my hands!” The setter continues to tease the ace who looked very unimpressed with his actions. 

-

Waking up in the middle of the night, Sakusa looks down at his shorts which were rentres. He curses to himself for allowing this to happen again, he observes the room, everyone was asleep. Quietly Sakusa makes his way to the loo, stepping carefully over the sleeping, snoring teenage boys. Hoping none of them will wake up. 

Thankfully Sakusa made it to the toilet without waking anyone up. Opening the door quietly, he enters and closes it manually so it doesn’t make a loud bang. Before pleasuring himself, he quickly does a clean over of the cubicle he will be using, secretly he hid cleaning supplies in the toilet when he needed to use it. 

Once he is satisfied and can see the toilet glimmer, he stops. Sitting himself on the toilet, he pulls his shorts down. Rolling his eyes at himself for just how pathetic and pitiful he is. Slowly he starts to stroke himself, bringing his hand up to his tip to spread the precum around his cock. He winces at the feeling of his cum, not liking the texture at all. He pumps his base a few times to allow more precum to flow out of his tip, to make his cock more slick and easier to pump. Teasingly he digs his index finger into slit, circling it aggressively, lumps of precum dripped down his cock. The drips of cum, fall down to his twitching hole, he lets out gasps and muffled moans as his body tickled with pleasure. Even after the numerous strokes his body refused to give him his release. 

Hesitantly Sakusa touches his cum covered rim, rubbing the delicate, sensitive muscles.  
“Nghh~” He moans dipping his index finger inside of his gaping hole, he wiggles his finger inside of him, inching it in till he is knuckle deep. Slowly he pumps his finger in and out of his aching rim, he puts his top between his teeth to muffle his moans. He adds another finger in, his hips jolts forward, his fingers brushing against something unknown. He curves his fingers in hopes to find that point of pleasure, he spreads his fingers in a scissoring motion. Stretching his greedy hole open. A wave of pleasure enters his body as he touches the soft bump, he adds pressure to that point, he bites his down hard on the top, a wet patch forming to cover up his moans. Softly he kneads at his hardened nipples, circling the hardened bud with his middle finger. Jolts of pleasure are sent straight to his cock large droplets of cum drip carelessly down his cock and his hole tightens with every flick of his nipple.  
“Ahh- Ushi~” The ace silently moans, adding a third finger in, thrusting his skilled fingers in and out of himself harshly, wishing it was Ushijima’s thick fingers playing with his insides. 

Suddenly the door to the toilets opens, Sakusa covers his mouth, silencing his heavy and loud breaths and stops his movements.  
“Sakusa are you in here?” Ushijima calls out, closing the door gently. “You’ve been gone awhile, I was getting worried.” The ace admits, knocking on the only cubicle that was locked.  
“I-I’m f-fine~” He stutters, his body still overwhelmed by pleasure.  
“You don’t sound fine, let me in.” Wakatoshi orders, pushing the door in hopes it will open miraculously. Sweat piled up on Sakusa’s forehead, he was in a huge bind, what was he supposed to do?  
“Pl-Please Ushijima I’m-I’m fine.” He half moans out, his fingers still resting on his prostate, his hole clenched around his fingers and his cock overflows with precum as he hears the ace’s deep, masculine voice. “I’m-I’m taking- ah oh my god-Nghh mhm~ shit.” He lied, a moan breaking his sentence. Ushijima sighs, not believing the terrible lie at all.  
“Sakusa, don’t lie. I’m coming in.” 

Sakusa curses to himself, he knows the huge ace will easily break the lock. And he did. For a second both the aces stare at each other, one with fear in his eyes and the other completely lost for words. Gradually the shocked expression on Wakatoshi’s face starts to morph into a snarky, cocky smirk, he looks at his flustered, pretty ace’s reddened body and exposed chest, his nipples hard and ready to be licked. 

“What are you doing?” Ushijima asks with a fake disapproving tone, he closes the cubicle door and turns back to the raven, he places both his hands on either side of his head trapping him in.  
“Ushijima please don-don’t tell anyone!” Sakusa begs, looking up fearfully at the talented ace, the corner of his eyes puddle with tears.  
“Why would I tell anyone about this? This is only for me to see and know about.” Wakatoshi whispers in his ear, kissing gently at the sensitive spot under his ear, he trials soft kisses across the shocked raven’s jaw. He grazes his lips against the younger ace’s, he waits for the signal to carry on. Unconsciously Sakusa captures Ushijima’s lips, he messily kisses him, his inexperienced lips enjoying the feeling of the ace’s soft, smooth lips. Wakatoshi pulls away from the terrible kids, he places his veiny hands under the second year’s chin. This time he decides to take the lead, he moves his lips gently against the ravens, moving at a pace to make it easier for Sakusa to adjust. Unexpectedly Ushijima forces his tongue inside the younger spiker’s lips, he has a one-sided battle with his tongue. 

Ushijima parts their lips, he gazes at the younger ace. His mouth was ajar, saliva connected both his lips together, drool seeped from the sides of his mouths. His normal black, empty eyes are watery and look at the ace lovingly; heart shapes were moulded in his eyes.  
“Such a pretty ace.” Ushijima coos, kissing Sakusa’s cheek, licking the tears off of his red cheeks. Kiyoomi wraps his fingers around the ace’s thick wrist, he removes it from his chin.  
“Please~” He begs, his words vague but his actions are easy to connote, he curls up the ace’s hand, only allowing two fingers to be erect. He places it at his wet hole, he forces the spiker’s fingers in. Invading his hole with the talented, thick fingers of the ace. Before he could let out a loud gasp and moan, Ushijima stuffed Sakusa’s drooling mouth with his already wet top. 

“Play with your nipples, I know you want to.” Wakatoshi takes the raven’s trembling fingers off of his wrists, he plants both his hands on his chest. Childishly Sakusa shakes his head, placing his hands behind his head, he grips on the metal pipe to restrict his heads.  
“I want ywou too toush dem [I want you to touch them]” Sakusa incoherently articulates, it takes a second for the older ace to realise what he is saying. Smirking up at the overwhelmed ace, he licks a large stripe up his chest, his thick tongue brushes gingerly over his nipple. Instantly Sakusa’s hips thrust up, his back curved, he let out muffled cute whimpers. Ushijima wraps the second year’s legs around his waist and keeps a steady grip on his hips to prevent him from hurting himself. 

Tediously the third year, pumps his fingers in and out of his hole as he left purple marks all across the younger’s chest, his tongue left snails trails of spit. His bony joints on his fingers marked the insides of the spiker, he scissored his fingers in and out of him, spreading his dripping hole for his huge cock.  
“Ushijima~ just fuck me~” The raven moans out, seeing clear frustration in the ace’s eyes as his cocky tented in his pants. 

The third year turns around the second year, facing him away from him, the other position was impractical. Loud squelching sound from behind Sakusa as Ushijima slicks himself up with Sakusa juices.  
“Close your legs tightly.” Ushijima orders, Sakusa stares at him confused but compiles anyway. He felt Wakatoshi's thick head glide between his thighs, he felt the tip of the older’s raging cock attack his leaking throbbing tip. Continuously he thrusted in and out of his thighs, his cock slid against his sensitive balls, Sakusa fell limp on the toilet tanks, he gripped the side of the porcelain tank. Hazily Sakusa gazes up at the sexy ace, his muscular arms tensing, veins popped out making his already sexy arms even more erotic.  
“Nghh Wakatoshi~” He whimpered, Ushijima thick, huge cock brushed harshly against his average cock, creating a friction between the two slickled up cock.

“Wakatoshi~ please more!” He cried out, gripping the sides of his cheeks and spreading them apart to show his twitching, needy hole. “Please~” He continues to plead, playing around with his rim.  
“I don’t have a condom though…” Ushijima mentions, knowing the pretty ace is a clean freak.  
“I don’t care~” He replies, grabbing the leaking cock of the older and guiding it to his hole. His body becomes weak from just the slight touch of Ushijima’s tip coming in contact with his hole.  
“Just grip on the pipe and don’t let go.” Ushijima commands, Sakusa obeys, he keeps his eyes on the ace as he thrusts his leaking tip inside of him. Inch by inch Ushijima enters him, his hole stretches around him and his walls shiver around him. His was so hot and wet inside, it made Ushijima's mind go fuzzy.  
“You’re so tight- fuck!” Wakatoshi grunts, spreading Sakusa cheeks wider apart to attempt to make it easier to move, but it just created a beautiful vision of his cock entering the tight heat. “Sakusa you’re so sexy.” He moans, thrusting his hips out harshly just leaving his tip to invade his heat. Roughly he shoves his cock right back in, his thick head pressed against his prostate.  
“Nghh Ushijima~ you’re so big!” Sakusa cried, facing the ace with tears running down his face and saliva dripping from his mouth, he looked so pretty. Watching his cock thrust in and out of Sakusa and seeing the pretty heart-eyed expression on his face, clouded Ushijima’s mind with lust. 

“So-so big~” Sakusa chants out, grinding his hips backward to feel the thick cock enter him deeper. Unintentionally Kiyoomi’s hole clenched around his thick cock as he was nearing his edge, his hole did not want the source of the incredible pleasure to escape his heat.  
“Wakatoshi~ Ahh~ nghhh I love your cock~ fill me~” Sakusa’s words sent shocks to Ushijima cock. The third year pulled up the pretty ace by his hair to his chest, he cupped the raven’s flat chest. He toyed with his nipples as he bit and sucked in his neck, leaving a huge purple-red mark on his shoulder. Travelling his hand down, Ushijima pumps Kiyoomi’s throbbing cock, pumping in time with his sloppy, messy thrusts.  
“You’re so~ sexy.” Ushijima compliments, planting a kiss on Sakusa wet gaped lips. Sakusa’s hips were conflicted; they didn’t know if they wanted to thrust into the older’s thick, vient, bony hand or to grind backwards against his wonderful huge cock. Before he could make up his mind, his body spasmed and trembled in pleasure. Feeling the second year’s body starts to lose control, Wakatoshi covers his drooling cute mouth.  
“Ahh Wakatoshi~” He muffled out, his cum spurted in the ace’s hand, he let out another sting out moan as he rode out his orgam on the third year’s cock. 

“Turn around and sit on the toilet.” Ushijima demands, Sakusa hazily and unconsciously compiles, staring up at the ace with his still loving eyes. “Open your mouth.” Wakatoshi strokes himself, he slaps his pulsing tip on Sakusa’s sock moist tongue, thrusting just his tip on his tongue. Little splatters on cock slowly start to come out his cock.  
“Fuck you’re so pretty, Kiyoomi.” Ushijima moans out as all of his cum spurts out, covering the ace’s face and tongue. “Swallow it.” He faintly demands, stroking himself through his orgasm. 

After gaining their consciousness, they both look at each other wide eyed.  
“I’m sorry!” Ushijima pulls up his trousers and tries to make a run for it, Sakusa grips at his top before he could run away.  
“Don’t be sorry. I’ve wanted that since the first time I met you.” Sakusa admits, his face burning up in embarrassment.  
“Is that so…” Ushijima uses Sakusa’s snarky remark, smirking at him.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you want next? 
> 
> Lev x Yaku  
> or  
> top!Matsukawa x bottom!Hanamaki x bottom!Oikawa x top!Iwaizumi [a foursome]
> 
> Sakusa’s face looked like this whilst he was getting fucked by Ushijima:
> 
> http://www.mangago.me/read-manga/junai_drop_out/uu/ibx_chapter-1/pg-32


End file.
